


Braindump

by Aurix_Morsinger



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble Collection, Fluff, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Pokemon Contests, Self-Indulgent, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:33:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27587503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurix_Morsinger/pseuds/Aurix_Morsinger
Summary: Just a collection of ideas for now.
Kudos: 3





	1. Self-Insert Snippet

When this whole disaster started, I had no idea what I was getting into. I actually thought I was dreaming or in a coma for the first couple of days. I still have moments where I'm not convinced that anything that has happened is actually real, that I'm just dreaming, or dead, or in a coma, or hallucinating. The whole thing is something out of fanfiction! It's the beginning of a self-insert story or something. It's not something that anyone really believes could really happen to them. It's the sort of thing we just daydream about, think up fantastical stories of saving the world about, and read about on Ao3, not something that could really happen to people. 

I don't even know what caused me to appear here! My voracious reading habits really didn't prepare me for this at all. I didn't die, as far as I know, I didn't fall asleep and wake up in the middle of the wilderness in someone else's body, I didn't fall into a portal of some sort either. My gaming console didn't mysteriously come to life and swallow me whole, and I didn't make a wish on a shooting star. 

I was literally listening to music, realized I ran out of water and walked through the house to refill it. One moment I was in my apartment, then I had just walked straight into some sort of weird waiting room in my Bluetooth headphones and my onesie. Just me, dancing out of my bedroom, doing a spin, opening my eyes, and then  _ where-the-fuck-is-my-hallway-and-how-did-I-get-here _ . 

The room was deserted. Looking kinda like some sort of doctor's office, one of the small practices that literally have 5 chairs and just a tiny window to receive patients at check-in. The window was closed, but there was a clipboard that said fill-out for service, and even though my phone was still playing music and had fill bars and service, I couldn't make any calls. It was just me and the clipboard, and the only obvious thing was that I wasn't where I wanted to be, and the clipboard could apparently get me service. 

I stuck my phone in my pocket and grabbed the clipboard and pen.

When I first looked at the papers on the board, everything was briefly blurry for a couple seconds, as if I had taken off my glasses. I blinked and shook my head, and everything was legible again. It read like a standard intake form, at first: name, age, height, weight, gender, sex, date of birth, etc. Those went by quick. Then the second page: eye color, hair texture, hair length, body type, known allergies, shoe size, favorite color, hobbies, favorite game? The questions just got weirder from there. I snorted, "The fuck is this? Some sort of demented get to know you game show where they kidnap you first?" There was no answer, but it made me feel better. 

Several more pages in, the questions had taken on a particular 'icebreaker' feel. Questions like, "If you had to choose between the ability to fly and the ability to talk to animals, which ability would you choose?'" and "Cats, dogs, or both?" started popping up more and more.

"How long is this thing anyway?" I quickly checked how many pages were remaining, 12 left and groaned. "My hand is gonna hurt after all of this..." 

A good thirty minutes later, thoroughly turd of this entire thing and keeping from an anxiety attack purely by virtue of how irritating and strange everything was so far, I finished the stack of papers on the clipboard returned it to the window. 

"Okay, l finished the stupid intake form, now let's see if I'll actually get some sort of service." 

The clipboard slipped smoothly through the little slot, and within seconds, a ping sounded from somewhere on the other side. Then everything went black.


	2. Talathea's First Contest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quick scene I thought of at 2 am. I'm basing the Contests primarily on what was shown in the X & Y anime because I prefer the style of contest, but the tiers and titles are otherwise the same as in Hoenn.

God... I don't think I'll ever get used to this. Every contest was a new rush, a new race to the top, a new record to set, and a new level to surpass. Every time I step into a contest hall, my chest grew tight with excitement.

My loyal pokemon giving it their all, the pounding bass of the music, the screaming of the crowd, it was intoxicating. I smiled down at Alianne and resettled myself.  _ This'll be the first contest I actually participate in. _ _ We need to do our best. _

From the other side of the stage curtain, I could hear the announcer revving up the crowd. 

'Aaand now! The mysterious newcomer, spreading her wings in the Slateport Contest circuit! Ta-La-Theaa!!!' 

I breathed in, the curtain rose, and it was on.

~~~~

Alianne started in the spotlight, wearing her soon-to-be iconic red bandana and bobbing her head. As the intro continued, she started walking bouncily along to the music, and right as she reached the end of the stage, the beat dropped. She flew into action, twisting and turning to the music. Right on cue, the fireworks went off, and she crunched through several disks I threw using a sparkling ice fang. 

As the sparkling dust came twinkling down, she paused under them, tossing her head proudly and posing just right as her fur seemed to sparkle. The crowd went wild. 

_ Good. _

Next up was the most challenging part, the one we'd been working on just for this debut, and the one that would make or break this set. From one end of the stage, I started throwing progressively larger disks. She blew them into each other with an ethereal howl/roar combo. 

Finally, I knelt as she used me as a ramp, vaulting high in the air and igniting them with a careful incinerate. One last flip through the air, and she ended the song by landing solidly in front of me and snarling.

A brief pause, and then.... the crowd exploded into applause.

'An amazing performance by Talathea and her Poochyena Alianne!! This is certainly the one to beat!! Such a breathtakingly cool performance for someone with so little Contest Experience! And without having to tell her pokemon what to do? This rookie is definitely someone to watch for.'

~~~~

Backstage, Alianne was barely keeping her excitement in check, her eyes shining and her ways perked up in happiness. As soon as the door closed behind us in the dressing room, I dropped to my knees and started cooing praises. 

"Who's the best puppy?! Who just rocked the entire contest hall and left them in awe?! You are!! Yes, you are!! You did so well! I'm so proud of you!! You didn't even stumble once you did so well!"

My formerly aloof Poochyena was now reduced to a pile of silky, fluffy fur. Her body wriggled happily under copious pets.

After giving her even more praise, promising many treats, and several good battles, we put our game faces on. Ten minutes later, we accepted our first contest spectacular ribbon.  



End file.
